In recent years, a grid computing system, in which a plurality of information processing units are connected with each other via a network, and the information processing units collaborate and execute a job required to be executed, has been drawn attention. Heretofore, in the grid computing system, a predetermined job management server manages the states of all of the information processing units within the system. A scheduler provided in the job management server causes an information processing unit to execute a job, the information processing unit satisfying a predetermined condition, for example having an excess in a processing capability.
As a related technology, a technology searching for a communication path over a network has been proposed (refer below to the Patent Literatures 1 and 2).    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-66834    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-175560